UST Unresolved Sexual Tension
by SnoopGirl69
Summary: Seeley Booth sets out to see if Angela Montenegro's statement to Temperance Brennan is true. *RATED M*
1. Chapter 1

**UST – Unresolved Sexual Tension**

_**A/N: A little something I came up after seeing the phrase the other day.**_

**Chapter One**

"Parker came up to me this morning while I was shaving and asked me if I could take him to Disneyland," Booth said, taking a bite of his hamburger, thoroughly enjoying the extra pickles and tomatoes.

"It is nice there this time of year," Brennan replied as she tossed the garden salad around on her plate.

"I told him that Mickey Mouse doesn't live there, and he was okay with that because all he really wants to do is learn to surf."

"Booth, that makes absolutely _no sense_."

"Tell me about it. I then had to explain to him that five-thousand miles was a long distance to go to learn to surf."

Brennan raised her head and pointed her fork at him with a lonely tomato hanging off the end, "Actually the distance between Washington, DC and the direct parallel city in California is only four thousand—"

Booth cut her off.

"He's five, Bones. Four thousand or five thousand miles; he is only _five _and doesn't know the difference."

"Like Peru being in Africa?"

"Yeah, like _that_."

"I'm sure you will both have a great time at Disneyland," she said, still staring at but not eating her salad.

"Bones, are you even listening to what I have said? Light is on but nobody is home." He shook his head at his increasingly frustrating partner that afternoon.

She glared up at him, "I am a very good listener."

Booth put down his burger, took a chug of his beer then with his napkin, carefully wiped his mouth, all the while not taking his eyes off her.

"Okay, you are a good listener, despite the fact that I said I told Parker that it was too far to go to learn how to surf."

"That was sarcasm I heard in your voice."

Realizing he now had her attention he leaned over the table and softened his voice knowing that would get him emotionally closer than more sarcasm would, "What's going on Bones? _Something _has you distracted."

With her fork now rolling the single tomato from one side of her plate to the other, Brennan raised her head, looked around, and then leaned closer to her partner so they were now mere inches apart, "Angela said something today that has me perplexed."

She leaned back and went back to the monotonous task of moving the tomato from one side of her plate to the other.

"Are you going to share this perplexing thing Angela said, _with me_?" Booth asked as his eyebrows rose slightly. Now _he_ was perplexed and she hasn't even told him anything worth being perplexed about.

"She said we, you and me," Brennan started as she gestured between her and Booth with her salad fork laden with the lonely tomato, "have UST."

His mouth widened with uncertainty. Does he really want to know what UST means. Of course he does.

But before any words could form and exit his mouth she finished, "Unresolved Sexual Tension."

He released the beer glass from his lips and, instantaneously decided that swallowing the mouthful of ale would be more gentlemanly like than spewing it across the table at his partner and the elderly man sitting behind her. He felt his face heat up, imagining it was similar in color to the tomato still hanging on for dear life at the end of her fork.

All parts of his body froze as his mind accelerated to overdrive.

_What should I say? Do I use a clever comeback? Do I blatantly agree with Angela? Do I feverishly deny it telling Bones that Angela says the most preposterous things sometimes? _

None of that happened. "Oh." It was the only safe word he could think of at the moment.

In only Temperance Brennan candor, she continued recalling her conversation with Angela.

"Angela said once we admit there is UST, then we need to decide how to make it RST."

Booth concentrated on the way her mouth curved slightly as she talked. _RST? _

"She also said UST can turn into LUST if two people are not proactive in making it RST."

"Listen Bones, I am quite capable of determining whether or not I have UST, or whatever with you." His stern tone alerted Tempe to back off for a bit - this conversation was clearly making him uncomfortable.

He finished the last two bites of his burger in silence. Genuine frustration was building rapidly throughout his body. He was not going to have discussion of the _possibility_ of sexual tension between him and his partner in the diner. He took one last sip of his beer, pulled out his wallet out, not even taking into consideration that Brennan still hadn't eaten any of her salad, and placed some bills on the table. After he slid his wallet into his back pocket, he reached towards Brennan gesturing for her to take his hand.

Raising her eyes briefly from her salad tossing, she eyed his hand, and then dropped her gaze back to the now tormented roughage.

Seeing she was not going to willing take his hand so they could go somewhere and talk in private, he decided it was time to push aside all niceties, "Bones, let's go."

She remained seated, _and_ silent.

Leaning down to the point where his hot breath coated her ear, he made it clear that she _will_ leave with him_, now._

"You can take my hand and let me help you up, or I can bend down a little farther, scoop you up and carry you out slung over my shoulders." He left his mouth poised over her ear, while both hands prepped for _Operation: Remove Bones._

Her ear now overheating and causing some disillusionment to other body parts, decided to challenge her overly confident partner.

"I dare you," she whispered into his left ear that obviously he hadn't realized was left in the open. "Two can play at that game."

A sharp intake of breath jolted his upper body, moving his mouth to her cheek. Temptation was presenting itself in an unexpected way. He had started this and was determined to finish it, however, he hadn't anticipated Temperance Brennan to be such a worthy opponent.

Standing tall, rolling his shoulders back, he took a different approach, "Temperance, I would like to leave now and would greatly appreciate it if you would accompany me."

Smiling with satisfaction, Brennan scooted to the end of the seat and stood to face her partner.

"Be assertive without being cocky and you shall be rewarded," she announced in a low, sexy voice.

Squeezing his eyes shut to help control a surge of raging arousal at the thought of being rewarded by his partner, he exhaled the breath he was holding. After he opened his eyes, he walked to the door his partner was standing in front of, pulled it open and gestured for her to go first. Tossing him a know-it-all smile over he shoulder as she passed by him, his face scrunched slightly at the uneasy feeling of being outwitted by Bones.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Booth, where are we going?"

"We will be there in a few minutes."

"Where will be in a few minutes?"

"You'll see."

xxxxxx

As the car rolled along the highway, Brennan noticed they were leaving DC. And then she saw it.

"Seeley Booth, what do you think you are going to do?" Tempe practically shouted as Booth pulled into a parking lot, stopping under a neon sign boasting the words _Pay As You Come Motel._

Booth was trying to stay composed and in control given the circumstances. His partner's face was contorted with shock; he was an FBI agent _off duty,_ taking his work partner to a Motel that most likely saw more nightly action than a Vegas casino. He got out of the car, rounded it from the back, and as he placed his hand on the handle he heard "click."

"Bones, I have keys," he reminded her, dangling the key ring from his index finger.

She didn't budge, keeping her finger poised over the lock button. What she wasn't expecting was Booth to have the reflexes of a hungry lion. The door opened and once again, he held out his hand to her. Ignoring it, she climbed out of the car but was sandwiched between Booth and the car with is much bigger frame.

"Booth, what are you doing?"

"I, we are going to find out if Angela is right." He promptly turned and headed for the front doors. He was trying to ignore the outside appearance of the Motel.

"Booth I am not coming in there with you."

"Fine. Stay out there," Booth called back as the door closed behind him.

Brennan looked around the parking lot. The afternoon sun was darkening, the smell of a fire burning nearby, lingered in the air. There were two other cars in the parking lot, a red Jaguar with _CS MD_ plates and _Hooked4U_ on a Porsche. She was stubborn and would stand out there until Booth came to his senses, came back outside and drove them back to DC. That lasted all of three minutes as the blaring sound of a car stereo came in to hearing range. One man, about thirty exited the car and proceeded to the front doors of the hotel. Three women, probably about twenty years of age, tall, blonde and clothes that clearly were too small for them got out and hovered in a circle until one of them spotted Brennan.

"What'cha looking at?" One of the girls called out as Brennan turned her face back to the black SUV.

"Your John not show? There's always room for one more with us," the same girl announced.

"I'm not waiting for John, he's my partner and his name is –" She was startled to hear a familiar voice behind her.

"Hey babe, what's taking you so long? A man can't wait forever you know." He smiled at the three young girls as his arm wrapped around Brennan's shoulders and directed them towards the front doors of the motel.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"I am not going in that room with you Booth," Brennan stated firmly as he wiggled the key in the lock of the old door.

"Fine. You won't be alone for long out there." He flashed a smile that he knew would encourage her to his side of the door, which he gave a shove with his foot to close.

Looking down the corridor in both directions, it was empty. Brennan leaned against the wall, stubbornly wanting to prove to Booth that he couldn't make her do things with a husky voice, gesturing towards her with long, masculine fingers, or flashing one hundred watt smiles.

A group of men turned the corner and Brennan's heart thumped. Gold chains dangled from their necks, and the pin striped suits along with the three women following behind them, gave their identities away immediately.

As the strangers came closer, she quickly turned and tried to open the door but _he_ had locked it. She knocked firmly on the door and tried to whisper and yell at the same time, "Booth, open up."

She heard footsteps approaching to his side of the door then stop.

"Who is it?" he called out, trying not to laugh.

"You know damn well who it is, now open up."

Thinking she had had enough, he opened the door and gestured for her to come in. She was taken aback at how clean the room _appeared_ to be. One king sized bed, two chairs, TV and a small desk with no chair. Thinking of the clientele, she wondered why there would be a desk in the room with no chair. Her eyes suddenly widened and heat pooled on her cheeks as she glanced away from the desk towards the bed where Booth was sitting on the edge, his arms behind him, muscles exposed, and defined in his sleeveless shirt. He was staring at her. No, he was _watching_ her.

He watched her move towards the chair; sit down and cross her arms over her chest. He then glanced down at the empty space beside him.

Noticing this and what his eyes were implying she piped up, "I am not going anywhere near that bed Booth. Do you know many people have been in there?"

"Overall, or at the same time?"

Her cheeks got hotter.

"What are we doing here Booth? You're an FBI agent, shouldn't you be raiding this place?"

"We are here to see if Angela is right. And I have raided this place a few times. People still keep coming back. Randall, the owner, has quite a lucrative business here. Steady stream of guests, low rent, and state legislated, so FBI has no real jurisdiction."

"You said you-"

"I did, it's a long story but the outcome is that it is up to Randall's discretion as owner, to let whomever he wants stay as a guest. State officials did put some guidelines in place like minimum of six people per room at any given time; security cameras in hallways and guests must reserve a room for at least twelve hours. Well on paper at least. And most importantly, safety was improved.

He lay down on the bed and rolled to his side.

"Yes a lot of people have been on these beds but one of the stipulations for not having the place closed down was having above code conditions. Check this out."

He leaned up to the top of the bed and pulled back the sheets to reveal a unique mattress cover. "State of the are, poly-something or other, nothing is going to get through this baby and super-easy to clean." He patted the extra thick vinyl mattress cover then smoothed the same hand over the soft cotton sheets. "Smooth as a baby's butt."

He sat up, legs stretched out on the bed. "And with mandatory cleaning specifications after each registered guest, this place is as clean as it comes." He cleared his throat. "Pardon the pun."

"That is a fascinating story Booth, but how is that going to help determine whether or not there is sexual tension between us, since I am not going anywhere near that bed, whether it is lined with lead or your body."

Brennan was having mixed emotions. One part of her wanted to leap on top of him kiss him senseless, then unbutton his jeans, lay on her back, hang her head over the edge of the bed, and have him straddle her face. _Where the hell did that thought come from?_ Another part wasn't quite sure if she wanted to find out if there was UST between them and turn it into RST. Her logical side said LUST was the right way to go, at least for a while longer. _Damn, why does he have to be so sexy. His eyes, his lips and that smile. _

"This is ludicrous," Brennan whispered. "Does this hotel have something to do with some kind of sick fantasy _you_ have? Why did we have to come here? Why didn't you just take me back to your place?"

_I don't know about sick but yeah, I have fantasized about us pulling over for sex in a sleazy motel instead of going to the diner after solving a case. Don't even go there with going back to my place. Too many nights have been spent there, stroking myself, fantasizing about you._

"Why did you leave the diner with me?" He swung his legs over the edge of the bed. "Why did you get in my car?" He grabbed the chair she was sitting in and pulled it towards him. He leaned his mouth to her ear, "Why did you come into this Motel, and this room with me, if you find thi_s_ so ludicrous_?_"

He moved backed, he eyes fixated on hers. _Yep there is definitely UST between us – at least for me there is. _This teasing, taunting of his partner, had him worked up. He was getting off on it mentally and it never occurred to him that it would be this intense when he quickly plotted in his mind back at the diner, how to tell her, show her, there was, _is_, UST between them. He was boiling over. He pulled her out of the chair with both hands and pressed his groin into her thigh. He allowed the groan building in his chest to slowly come out. His heart pounding, hands sweaty as his inner desires swirled around in the same erratic rhythm as his breaths.

With the feel of his body pressed into hers, causing warmth of him to fill her, she struggled to respond. She couldn't muster any words, so she just nodded and dropped her head to the side, allowing his mouth to slide down it leaving a moist trail.

"I didn't have a choice. You bullied me into going with you. You left me in a parking lot with prostitutes and in the hallway with _pimps_."

"I like it when you talk dirty." He grinded his hips back into her again, this time swirling his hips in a circle, his dick feeling the friction against the fabric of their clothes.

"Booth that wasn't dirty it was a fact."

"Well, here is another fact," he whispered as his hands moved up her back to pull her even closer, "Angela is right."

"That's your _opinion_ Booth." Her teasing voice alerted him.

Silently, he trailed his nails down her back leaving a path of goose bumps that painfully aroused her. Stopping at the edge of her pants, he slid a hand over the fabric until it reached her inner thigh. Slowly he rubbed the seam of her jeans with his thumb. As he palmed her, she groaned her appreciation causing him to respond with words, "That is _fact_ Bones." His thumb slid over the centre of her crotch as his tongue slid over her lips.

"How did we get here Booth?"

"You Temperance. You are what got us here. You _cared."_

If she wasn't good at reading people, she was getting a good lesson today. Pulling back, she looked in his eyes to see tears pooling in the corners. This was it, Seeley Booth at his most vulnerable state.

At first, he was attracted to her shapely figure, ample bosom and exquisite eyes. Then her genius- ness intrigued him as well as her very well structured body. Then, she did it. She listened to him share a part of himself that he could never fix. Never take back. She didn't run. Or call him a killer. She stayed and placed her slender hand over his. And when he entwined his hand into hers, she let him. She _cared._

Still looking into his eyes, Brennan realized at that moment, they had shared so much since they started working together three years ago. Kidnappings, tortures, almost weddings of her best friend, him arresting her murderer of a father and accomplice brother, the joys and heartaches of catching the bad guys and girls, _together._ The friendship bond they formed through work was now beyond that. It had been for quite some time. _But Sexual Tension? _ She had shrugged if off several times thinking it was only her imagination. Now she knew she should have trusted _her own _instincts_._

Suddenly Brennan's body coursed with adrenaline. She wasn't getting on that bed, even if it was lined with lead, but she needed something for leverage. Her eyes were drawn to the desk. Still skeptical on the underlying cleanliness of the room despite Booth's impressive story, she eyed Booth's Jacket hanging over the back of the chair. She reached for it, stood and placed it over the desk. Without a moments hesitation she scooted up on the top.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"_What_ are you doing?" he asked as she flattened the jacket sleeves beside her.

"I told you, I am _not_ getting on that bed Seeley."

Now it was his turn to feel the heat pool directly in his cheeks. His eyes widened at the sound of his first name sliding off her pretty pink lips.

He stepped towards her, their breaths mingling, heart rates steadily increasing, and softly touched his mouth to hers. Leaving it for a second, he pulled his shirt off, then hers. Her breasts were begging to be released from the confining fabric of her bra, so he reached behind her and unclasped it, letting it fall to the floor with their shirts. Their mouths rejoined, soft and slow, tongues gently touching lips, hands caressing faces.

"Mmmmm, feels good," sighed Brennan as his hands moved to her breasts.

"Yeah, so good," he murmured into her mouth, as his fingers swept along the outer edges of her breasts.

Brennan leaned her head against the wall and as his hands kneaded the soft flesh, she turned her eyes downward, head still against the wall. A warm smile was sent to him unanswered. Her nipples were aching to be touched, kissed – sucked. No sooner was that thought processed, his right thumb circled her left nipple a few times before it gently rubbed directly through the centre of it. Brennan inhaled a sharp breath, and held it for a moment. Upon exhaling, his other thumb gave her right nipple the same tantalizing stroke.

Booth raised his eyes to see Brennan with hers closed and head still pressed against the wall. He pulled back a few inches, released his hands from her taut nipple and replaced it with his mouth. The flesh warm, salty and intoxicating as his mouth laved kisses round the hardened centre before gently closing around it. Brennan's hips thrust forward as her arousal steadily rose.

"Kiss me," she said as her throbbing centre pulsed almost as fast as her heartbeat.

He let go of her pebble hard nipple, and assaulted her mouth with his. Brennan's hand found it's way to his chest.

"My turn."

She took her time tasting every inch of his neck and chest until she made her way to his left nipple. Small circles were made around the nub with her tongue. Booth was now feeling the insurmountable pressure in his groin. She was soft, gentle and thorough with her maneuvers. He didn't want her to stop – ever. When she took his nipple into his mouth, he let out a moan, groan or combination of both. Too much of a good thing was happening to him at that moment.

"Temp-er-ance .. too much .. stop." The words staggered out his mouth as he helped pull her from his hyper-sensitive nipple.

"Did I hurt you?" she asked with concern looking up at him.

"No, just super sensitive."

Without hesitation, she took one of his hands and brought his fingers to her mouth.

"You have such sexy hands Seeley Booth," Brennan said as she took his middle finger into her mouth. She wanted to taste every inch of his body.

"Remember that case with the Pony Play sex fetish? I had the best dream that night." His fingers were being succulently tasted one at a time. The way she swirled her tongue around them, taking them in fully, he swore he was in heaven. "You came over to talk about some dead guy in a barn. Then you took off your coat and you were only wearing a green bra, matching thong and cowboy boots. After you said Giddy Up for the tenth time, I decided it was time to do some serious riding." He slid his eyes shut as she bit gently on his thumb. "But then I woke up to the sound of my alarm. I tried to finish the dream the next night but it never came back."

She entwined his moist fingers into hers. "Well, I am here now."

"You sure are." He placed a smoldering kiss on her mouth, one that sent them both reaching for each other's pants. Always being a gentleman, he allowed Brennan's fingers to go first. Her hands skillfully moved his pants down over his hips and legs. He kicked them off once they hit the floor and then started to remove hers. She lifted her hips one at time so he could slide them off, following them down until they slid off her dangling legs.

Once their clothes were fully divested, he nudged his body between her legs, pressing his hardened dick into her belly, causing her to thrust her hips ever so slightly. As their mouths tasted each other, Booth slipped his fingers betweens Brennan's legs, grazing himself on the way down. His fingers explored her hot core, sending twinges of electricity throughout her body.

"Yes .. oh yeah." It was barely audible with their tongues gliding around each others mouths and now Brennan joining in on the manual stimulation of herself.

"Like this." She guided his finger to a spot just inside her opening. "Slow and gentle." She slid her finger out, brought it up and around his neck, placing it at the side of his mouth. Her scent alerted him immediately and with a turn of his head, she slid her finger into his mouth; he savored the sweetness, the sexiness of her, _of them._

The room had a slight chill to it and he kept eyeing the soft, inviting bed, that had him conjuring up image after image of him and his partner making love in. _How am I going to get her to the bed without protest? _

With one step forward, he positioned his cock right at her opening causing them both to moan at the anticipation of what was to come. Their hips instinctively knowing what the other wanted, he slowly slid into her, loving the warmth of her that surrounded him. Booth wrapped his arms around her back, slid them down to her ass and gave it a firm squeeze.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

After several thrusts of his manhood into his partner, he decided that the desk just wasn't giving him the momentum he sought to make the moment all it should be. That it _deserved_ to be. _And damn it she won't do the bed. Think Seeley, think._

Keeping a firm grip on her ass, he started to lift her off the desk while completely submerged within her.

"Don't - stop. What the-" her voice faded out as she instinctively clenched her leg muscles around his hips to keep from falling.

"We are going to dance, Seeley and Temperance style," he whispered into her ear as his arms steadied their grip on her ass.

Brennan started pulling away ever so slightly and then pushed back down on him. The angle of penetration caused her to gasp.

"Fuck yeah, more," she called out.

Brennan started to move up and down his shaft, careful to keep the head of him inside her, creating exceptionally strong sensations for both of them.

Using the sheer strength of his arms, he helped propel her up and down and once their rhythm settled his balls tightened, searching for release. When Tempe saw his eyes close and mouth open slightly she clenched her inner muscles around him drawing him to the edge and then over. Holding her even tighter, he felt the surge of passion, _their passion_, flow through him, and into her.

He was not going back to the desk; he needed to rest for a few moments before showing Brennan how to resolve _he_r sexual tension. He lowered her to the floor, turned and flopped down on the bed. Brennan was left standing, naked and alone in the middle of the hotel room.

"Booth, I said-"

"I know what you said Bones, and I don't have a problem with it. If you want more of that, then you will have to find a away to come and get it. I ain't leaving this bed. He rolled to his back and placed his arms under his head.

"Why aren't there any pillows on the bed?" Brennan asked, stricken with curiosity.

"Some people like to use them during sex," Booth replied.

Brennan crossed her hands over her chest feeling a draft coming from the window, despite it being closed.

"Nice and comfy over here and I am certain I can find a way to warm you up," Booth said as he waggled his eyebrows.

Ignoring his plight to entice her to the bed, she inquired about the pillows during sex.

"You mean it was a _hygienic_ issue?"

"No a life and death issue." Booth sat up, pushed the blanket and top sheet down and scooted under them. "Some people find it kinky to hold a pillow over their partner's face just before they, you know, reach the height of their arousal."

"Booth you can say orgasm."

_I love when she is all technical. _

"Well then Dr. Brennan, if you would like me to help give you an _orgasm_, then I suggest you bring your shivering, sexy body over here."

"Why Agent Booth I am most certain I informed you of my feelings towards that bed. I might guess, that you were not listening." She noticed his jacket was still on the desk top and eyed it for a moment before returning her eyes back to her naked partner. He wasn't giving up his comfortable position on the bed and she wasn't giving up her adamant position on not going anywhere near that bed.

She took a few steps backward, her arms now by her side. With her chest pushed outward, she placed her arms behind her and wiggled her bottom onto his jacket.

Booth was now intrigued with Brennan and her movements. _What the hell is she up to?_

It was at this moment in time that Seeley Booth and Temperance Brennan has met their match. Neither of them willingly backed down from a challenge. And despite their surging desires to explore each other and possibly something more than just work partners, they both remained at opposite ends of the motel room.

Brennan thought for a moment on how to get him to join her. She could play with her breasts, suck her fingers, finger herself. No, too cliché. Trying to get into a man's mind, she wondered what_ would _make him literally jump off the bed and into her arms. _Of course. _She slid of the desk, careful to keep his jacket as smooth as possible and turned around so her back was to him. Propping her arms on the desk, she withered her ass outwards, exposing her to him.

Nothing. Not a stir from him.

She shook her ass slightly and reached down between her legs with her right hand. She teased her trimmed curls and lightly caressed her inner thigh.

_Keep going Bones, I'm watching. _

_Damn he's not budging. Onward I go._

As she began to stroke herself Booth noticed from his position on the bed, that her breasts were slightly swaying as she moved her fingers in and around her folds. When she tipped her hips forward and let out a moan, Booth decided it was time to help her out. But he was damned if he was going to do it her way.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**This chapter is for magicstar :o)**

"Grab under the desk," Booth ordered Brennan after he scooted to the end of the bed, leaned forward and grabbed her around the waist.

She cast a glare at him over her shoulder but he didn't let go.

"Why do you want me to grab the desk? I was in the _middle of something_."

"Just do it," he firmly stated while tightening his grip on her.

She inhaled sharply as his fingers kneaded into her flesh. _He can't tell me what to do. Mmmmmm. His hands are huge, she thought as she glanced down at them strategically placed on her hips. Placed for what? Oh. OH!_

She placed her fingers under the centre of the desk and when he saw she had a firm grip, he pulled her backwards until his legs hit the edge of the bed. Once he knew he was in position, he leaned back, placing himself at the edge while Brennan remained standing.

Despite his ability to drive her wild with arousal, she didn't want him to know that he just might have some power over her.

"I like standing here, thank you."

"Okay then," he replied.

He pulled her back onto his lap, and placed his hands under her breasts so he was cupping the underside.

"You may be a very good listener but I'm not." His voice was filled with aggression, not of the destructive kind but of the passionate. She liked to be the leader but at this moment in time, with their bodies baring all, she let his dominant personality continue. _For now._

"So soft." _Kiss to the back of the neck_. "So sweet." _Nibble on the back of the ear._ "So firm." Hands moved to cup both breasts, nipples hardening as his fingers circled them.

"Booth, I can't – not on – _oh, that feels good_ – bed."

His mouth was still searching for sensitive spots on her neck, when he whispered barely enough for her to hear, "You're not on the bed. You're on me."

Her eyes looked down and sure enough, she wasn't on the bed. He legs were pressed against the outer edge. She felt his hardened dick pressed into her back and wiggled against it causing Booth to respond by yet again, lifting her up so he could align himself with her centre and slid down, gathering all that was her.

"This is where the desk comes in handy."

_Desk – what desk?_ Brennan leaned back into him. They both remained motionless, taking in the connection they had just made -- emotionally _and _physically.

"This will be just one of many synergizing moments we will have. It doesn't always have to be a struggle for dominance between us." His mouth placed soft kisses along her jaw line, darting his tongue out to taste her sweetness.

"You have quite the vocabulary, Seeley Booth." Her mouth was hungry for his but he was preoccupied with her slender neck, nipping around it, trying to find her soft spot. It was only when he ran his tongue over the outer ridge of her shoulder did she tighten her muscles around him and let out a cry for more.

As she moved around him in small circles, her head still leaning against his chest, their mouths met in a kiss that fueled their bodies into overdrive.

"Is this how you saw me riding you in your dream?" she asked as she leaned forward and used her abdomen and leg muscles to ride him, both their arousals steadily climbing.

"This is so much better," he managed to groan out somewhere between her vagina engulfing his dick and her hands slipping down to ever so lightly caress the area just below his waist.

When she slipped off of him and stood up, his mind imagined the worst. But when she pushed the desk back to its rightful spot, turned to face him and walked forward, never taking her eyes from his, he reached forward with his right hand and placed it in hers.

"I want to look at you," she said as her top teeth took her bottom lip prisoner.

That had to be one of the sexiest things he had ever heard. Their sexual tension was resolved earlier, well, half of it was, but this new emotion, was indescribable. Booth's mind conjured up some scenarios. _She leaps on me, flattening me on my back. Then maybe she rolls us over and her breasts heavy with desire push upward, calling - no demanding my attention. Or maybe she sits on my lap again._

He knew their relationship had evolved over the past three years, from partners to friends to lovers. _ Are we lovers? Or is this a one time thing. Could it be the __four letter word__? And is Temperance Brennan going to get __on__ this bed with me? _

As she stepped towards him, his heart pounded faster with anticipation.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**A/N: (1) This chapter takes the story on a bit of a detour. OK a full out Emergency Detour Route. Not entirely sure where it came from but I thought there should be some explanation on WHY Booth took Bones to such a classy (NOT!) Motel. I love writing Booth's character. The possibilities are endless. Speaking of which, have you read my other story, Buffalo Soldier? It is pre-Bones so no B&B anything. Hey, that was my first self promotion.**

**A/N: (2) Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed my story and to all who have added me and my story to their alert lists. It does wonders for the writing ego :o)**

"This is more than two people satisfying biological urges." Her words stated exactly what he was feeling and nodded in agreement.

Brennan straddled his lap, and then to his surprise, she brought up one leg and placed it beside him, the other followed slowly. As her legs fell into position, she impaled him. In her knee straddling position, she started to rock in long, slow movements. Their eyes melted into one another as Booth moved his arms around her back. Brennan placed her hands gently around his neck and leaned in for a kiss. A kiss that mirrored the movement of her hips.

"I'm the only one who uses this room." His words caused her to stop, on a downward motion and pull her head back.

"Not like that," he replied, pushing his hips forward.

"I told Randall that I would come by a few times a week, an added security bonus, if he kept a room just for me."

His eyes were bursting with emotions, some of which were not conducive to the situation they were in.

"What did you do in here?" she asked, expecting a few orgy based stories or how a regular kept him entertained.

"I just read, watched TV, finished some paperwork. Thought. Spent lots of time here, just thinking."

He wanted so much to concentrate on pleasuring her, showing her how much he wanted, needed her, but something was nagging at him to tell her more before he showed her.

"Then it happened one Thursday afternoon. Rebecca told me my job was a threat to our son's well being."

Booth brought his hands to her face, touching her cheeks, jaw, and entwined his fingers in her hair as he met her full force, their bodies slamming into each other.

"She said I was knowingly putting Parker in danger."

It was no longer his passion for his partner that was fueling him; it was pure anger for the woman who bore his child telling him he was a bad father. Would a bad father work his ass off protecting society, day in and day out, defending his country from the evils of life, everyday trying to build a better future for everyone – for his son? Rebecca Stinson thought so.

His eyes pierced through her, as he frantically moved his hips. He plowed his mouth into hers, tongue thrashing and teeth biting at what ever he could sink them into.

"Booth," she pleaded, as he thrust hard into her causing a yelp to exit her mouth.

"Seeley." She knew that would get his attention because it wasn't said with endearment but empathy. "Not like this." She stayed connected putting her hands around his face steadying his shakes as much as she could. "Not like _this._"

He wanted to run. Fast and far.

"Continue," she whispered as she took control of their intimacy wrapping her arms around his shoulders for support.

"I came here that night and sat for three hours staring out the window. Then there was a knock on the door. She said she was twenty one - I drank so much afterwards."

Booth's face was now buried in Brennan's chest between her breasts. _What a coward,_ he thought; he was hiding in his partner's chest; tears were running down her belly, their connection pooling the moisture.

"It's okay," she whispered into his hair. "It's okay."

"I couldn't even get a lawyer. Gambled all my fucking money away."

"You are a good man Seeley Booth. And a great father. I've seen the way Parker looks at you. And the way you look at him. I know. My dad used to look at me the same way."

Temperance Brennan didn't read people very well, actually not at all. That is until Seeley Booth came into her life.

He was a man of intuition, not logic, and despite their clashing characteristics, she had learned to see past his walls.

And that is why she kept him inside her. Starting at the top, tonight it would be Temperance Brennan breaking down Seeley Booth's wall, one brick at a time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight **

**A/N: (1) This is for everyone who wanted Tempe on the bed. I did it! Really though, is there a straight woman on this planet that would be so stubborn as to not let Seeley Booth fuck them senseless/make languid love to them, on a bed in a sleazy motel? Did I just type that? **

**A/N:(2) Clarification: Booth had a one night stand with a girl, who was a complete stranger, who knocked on his door, in the motel, by mistake, ten months ago. He was distraught over Rebecca's controlling his relationship with his son. **

"That was almost ten months ago." Booth's voice was cracking.

"We all have things in our lives that we wish we could change. Not to lessen your situation, but how many people can say their father murdered the Deputy Director of the FBI?"

Her words caused him to smile, a half hearted smile but it was still a smile.

"I can't change what my father did, but _you_ can change what Rebecca did. You have to want it. You have to be willing to do whatever it takes to get your son back in your life."

"I do. I miss him so much. Once or twice a month for a few hours just isn't enough."

"You must know, _someone_."

"Yeah I guess I could call a few people but it still costs money and remember, I'm broke. Not all of us have an indispensable skill or three best selling novels." He wasn't embarrassed that his partner made more money than him, but he was embarrassed that he didn't have enough money to keep his son in his life. "I should have been more responsible."

"Yes you should have."

"You are lucky that I am enjoying this position very much or I would flip you over and put that no-nonsense mouth to use for something other than talking," Booth said as he ran his hands over her breasts.

"Promises, promises," she teased.

He slid up the bed taking her with him. When he reached the top, he flipped her on to her back and sat up, looking at her. His hand ran along the inside of her thigh, stopping short of her trimmed curls.

"You should know by now Dr. Brennan that I am a man of my word." His middle finger stroked through her folds and brushed over her clit as he trailed it up her stomach to her mouth. "Yes most definitely that mouth should be busy. Any ideas on what it should do?" He waggled his eyebrows.

She paused for a moment. "Yeah, I want to suck your –" she leaned up and snatched his right nipple into her mouth.

"Shit Bones," he yelled as he put his hand over his ultra sensitive nipple. "Take it easy."

"Big Baby," she teased.

"Babies usually suck on something," he whispered as he trailed his mouth down her abdomen and didn't stop until he was parting her folds, inhaling her scent, turned on by the pure thought of his mouth on her most intimate parts.

As his mouth and fingers brought her to the edge of ecstasy, he briefly paused.

"Fingers in or out?"

"_In_."

He plunged two fingers in, pushing as far as she would allow. With _his _mouth busy and fingers probed into her depths, he sent her body into an orgasm that had her yelling his name with words that made him harder than he thought was possible.

xxxxxxx

"I think we were successful," Brennan stated as she and Booth lay together, enjoying the resolution of their Unresolved Sexual Tension.

"Yes we were," he replied taking his hand in hers.

"If you need some help, I will see what I can do," Brennan said as she rolled on top of him.

"Um, okay." He wasn't entirely certain they were both talking about the same thing. _Clarification would be good. _

"What exactly are you talking about Bones, because I don't think it is what I am thinking."

"Helping you get your back in your life. What did you think I was talking about?"

"Not _that_." He felt his cheeks heat up.

She starred at him for a moment, and then he twitched his cock against her belly. She smiled.

"I can help you with that as well." She moved ever so slightly causing him to grab her ass and steady her. He still had a few questions to ask.

"When you mean help, in regards to Parker, what exactly is it that you are going to do?"

"You find an attorney that will help you get joint custody of Parker and I will pay for it."

She waited for his response. Being the proud man he was, she wasn't certain how he would take her offer.

"You would do that for me, for my son?"

"Of course. You helped me re-connect with my family." She hesitated for moment. "Yes, despite the fact that you beat up my father, arrested him and my brother."

They both chuckled. What a pair they were.

"We sure are two fucked up people, Temperance."

"Speak for yourself. I'm only _half_ fucked up."

It took him a moment to translate her meaning.

"Very well, I think, no I _know,_ I can remedy that."

"But first I would like to show you how I use my no-nonsense mouth," her voice mimicking him, "for things other than talking."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Temperance Brennan was a woman of science and intellect. She used long, intricate words, logical scientific explanations to describe common, everyday things. However, tonight she was not Temperance Brennan, Forensic Anthropologist. She was Temperance Brennan, woman performing felatio on her work partner in a seedy motel.

Her favorite position in which to do this activity was with her lying down on a bed, head slightly over the edge and man standing on floor, straddling her face – him looking down, her looking up.

When she told Booth to stand on the floor at the edge of the bed, he was perplexed. Ah, now he has reason to exhibit _that_ feeling.

"I've never done it like this before." His voice and body were _slightly_ hesitant.

"I've never done it with an agent from the Federal Bureau of Investigation before."

His mouth went instantly dry.

"What about uh, Su- ?"

"Nope."

She lay on the bed watching him move toward her from behind. _He's shy. A strong, handsome, confident man like Booth can be shy. So sexy. _

Brennan parted her lips and held up one hand to guide him in – slowly. She watched his eyes close as her hand wrapped around the bottom of him as her mouth played with the head. Lips teasing and coaxing him as his fingers ran through her hair. When she finally took him in fully, it took all of his self control to not push into her. Sensations built up throughout his body. He watched as she slid her slender fingers to his testicles and ever so gently, she scraped her nails over them. When she reached to his sides and firmly grasped his hips, she made eye contact with him that didn't leave anything for interpretation.

"Holy fuck," he whispered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I brought you here tonight because I knew if I did, it would be the last time I ever saw this place." Booth lay beside Brennan, arms wrapped around her.

"I don't understand," Brennan replied.

"I don't _need_ to come here anymore," Booth said.

"Booth, you are not being concise. You helped out Randall but what was in it for you. Why did you _need _to come_ here in the first place_? You said you did a lot of thinking. What did you think about?"

"Not what Bones, who. _Who_ did I think about?"

Brennan lifted up her head to look at him.

"Booth, I know you know what concise means."

He could let it all out now. No matter where they ended up tonight or tomorrow, tonight would be a pivotal moment in his life. Freeing his mind of all the "_what it would be like to be with her" _scenarios - he now had first hand knowledge and _no one_ could ever take that away from him.

"You. I thought about _you_." His fingers moved slowly up and down her arm as he continued. "I would think about your hair bobbing around as you scooted from place to place at a crime scene."

"Scooted?"

"Yes, Dr. Brennan, you scoot."

She lay motionless, intently listening to his voice.

"Your smiles that light up my day. How sexy you looked in your hip waders as we walked through that nasty smelling compost site."

He turned his body so he was facing her and stroked his thumb over her cheek. "But what I thought about most, was you, kissing Sully in your office." He hesitated a moment, swallowing the lump forming in his throat at the vivid memory of that day. "I wanted you to kiss _me_."

"Booth, that was eighteen months ago. You –"

"It's never been about sex Temperance."

Her twinkling eyes spoke the words her mouth needn't.

"Okay, I thought about us having sex, making love – a lot. Especially after that mummy in the maze case. I was actually contemplating seeing a doctor about my wrist it hurt so much."

Her bewildered look was cute. "What the heck does your wrist have to do with thinking about us? – Booth!"

"Did you _actually_ look at yourself in a mirror while you were in that costume?" He asked as he licked his lips.

"That good, huh?"

"Twelve nights Bones, twelve nights-in a row. Most nights, twice."

His hand slid to the top of her breast. "This is what kept me going. Every time I thought of you in that costume, I would get an instant hard-on. I wanted to wrap you up in my lab coat, so only _I_ would know what was underneath. They feel as soft as they look." His fingers slid over the smooth skin and her breath hitched.

The moment was getting to intimate. Having sex to release pent up sexual tension was one thing; admitting it was more than biological urges was intense, but to _know_ your partner has had non-partner like thoughts about you for a year-and-a-half _and_ admits to masturbating to those thoughts – intense is an understatement.

Lightening the mood if even for a few moments she straddled him in a swift, smooth motion, "I wanted to get on this bed from the moment I walked here."

"You don't say," his face lit up with a smile he reserved just for her.

"I just can't let you have your way every time you want something Agent Booth." She was trying to keep a straight face, like he does when questioning a suspect. She needed to watch him more, because she felt her mouth curving into a smile.

"Would you let me have my way if I kissed you right now?"

She pretended to think about it for a moment. His restraint was remarkable.

"Yes."

**The End**

**A/N: Epilogue to follow. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Epilogue**

_This is my first attempt at an Epilogue._

The night at the motel continued with Booth and Brennan entwined around each other – on the bed. Neither of them went near the desk except to retrieve Booth's jacket as they left. With his hand in hers, Booth said goodbye to Randall who sat reading at the front desk, and never looked back – at the hotel or the memories he made there. Well, except for the ones he made that night with Temperance Brennan.

With the legal wizardry of an attorney that Caroline Julian put him in contact with and Temperance's offer to pay, Seeley Booth obtained joint custody of his son. Since he and Rebecca lived fairly close to each other, Parker lived one week with his dad and one week with his mom. Booth cut back on his hours at work, taking a pay cut as well, but to be an integral part of his son's life was priceless.

As for Booth and Brennan, their relationship blossomed. After they resolved the sexual tension between them, they discovered that working together became more fulfilling. They would still bicker about cases and who would pay for the meals they shared at the diner, but when night fell, Temperance Brennan no longer found herself sitting alone in her office identifying ancient remains or eating alone in her apartment. Seeley Booth no longer found himself watching his work partner prepare for a date that didn't include him or spend endless weeks without seeing his son.

Temperance adored Parker and he her. He was just like his father in so many ways and she couldn't help but like him. Parker told all his friends that his dad's girlfriend was a bone doctor who worked with dead people's bones. That gained him some envy amongst his six year old friends.

Every so often Seeley would bring up the subject of marriage and every time Temperance would respond with the same answer. "Antiquated blah blah blah."

Well that wasn't exactly what she said but that is what Seeley heard. One day he knew she would change her mind, just as she had about the bed in the motel where their relationship evolved.


End file.
